De fiebre y alucinaciones por la tarde
by blaiir
Summary: El sentido común era para los idiotas. Por eso, Shizuo no se lo pensó antes de salir a perseguir a esas lacras debajo de la lluvia torrencial que azotaba la ciudad desde hacía días. Debido a eso, ahora se encontraba en cama, con tos, estornudos, fiebre y... ¡Hey, eso es nuevo! ¿Alucinaciones?


**Hi there~ esto surgió a raíz de una imagen que me mostró una amiga. Enseguida se me formó en la cabeza la escena final, se lo comenté a ella y casi me obligó a escribir esto (aunque no le gusta el yaoi, sé que se está pasando al lado correcto c: ). No tiene una trama excepcional, así que sólo lean si les sobra tiempo, les aseguro que no es nada brillante (':**

**Espero no haberme ido muy por las ramas ni haber caído en ooc, aunque procuré que no -w-  
**

**Gracias por leer (si deciden seguir) y espero no les disguste mucho!  
**

**Hasta la próxima~ : D  
**

* * *

****De Fiebre y Alucinaciones por la Tarde

.

.

El cielo parecía estar triste. Muy triste. Tan triste, que no había parado de llorar desde hacía días, llenando las calles de Ikebukuro de manchas coloridas que hacían de protección en forma de pilotos y paraguas.

Sin embargo, no todas las personas que habían decidido salir a la calle aquel viernes tuvieron la sensatez de protegerse. ¿Sentido común? Eso era para la gente estúpida. Eso fue lo que pensó Shizuo (o lo que hubiese pensado de haberse detenido a evaluar la situación) antes de salir corriendo tras aquellas tres _lacras_, buenos para nada, parásitos de la sociedad, _inserv_-

Un sonoro, _muy _sonoro estornudo rompió la quietud de aquel cuarto, e incluso cortó la rumia mental que había durado ya largos minutos, desde que se despertara.

Sí. A esos tres no les quedarían ganas de volver a joder, pero por una vez, él se había llevado su parte también. Y es que hacía casi dos días que estaba en cama, casi sin parar de estornudar y sospechaba que con fiebre, ya que su cuerpo estaba caliente, molestaba y dolía. Al final de ese segundo día, incluso, estuvo seguro de que también comenzaba a alucinar. Le había dicho específicamente a Tom que no quería ser molestado, así que no encontró un motivo para que esos tres golpecitos que sintió en su puerta, fueran reales. Tomó el borde de las mantas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la nariz, y luego se aovilló de lado. No quería ver a nadie. _Nadie, nadie_.

—Shizu-chan. —De forma casi cantarina, aquel sonido cortó el silencio. Era _él_. Nadie más tenía la voz tan jodidamente molesta.

Alucinaciones, seguro.

—No me hagas enfadar, Shizu-chan. Abre. —Insistió la voz, seguida de los mismos golpecitos.

Y ante la falta de respuesta de Shizuo, que se negaba totalmente a mandar a la mierda a un producto de su imaginación, se oyó un golpe mucho más fuerte y seco. ¿Eso había sido una patada en su puerta? El sonido conocido de la cadenita trabándola, le indicó que sí.

—Shizuo —canturreó nuevamente, mientras se oían los pasos en el suelo, lentos—. ¿Acaso ya moriste? No seas aburrido.

Esa voz. _¡Esa voz!_

Parecieron pasar horas hasta que la figura de Izaya finalmente apareció frente a sus ojos, recargada en el marco de la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Maldita la voz y maldita la sonrisa y maldita la mirada.

—¡Mírate! Yo preocupándome por ti y tú aquí, _durmiendo_.

—Déjame, cabrón —murmuró Shizuo. Se cubrió un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de lo patético que se oía luego de estar sin pronunciar palabra desde hacía _tanto_. Y también para cubrir sus mejillas, aunque eso no iba a admitirlo ni a sí mismo.

¿Había dicho "preocupándome"? Esa era la prueba que necesitaba para convencerse de que aquello no era real, sino una fantasía. Además… ¿él en su casa? ¡Por favor!

Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y se descubrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Izaya muy sonriente que violaba completamente su espacio personal, inclinado sobre él. Con bastante esfuerzo, volvió a girar para quedar boca arriba y así alejarse un poco. Sólo un poquito.

—¡Qué modales! —Se burló Izaya y enseguida le apartó el cabello del rostro—. No te das una idea de lo divertido que me resulta el verte sin más fuerzas que para un «_cabrón»_ —provocó, y por su sonrisa parecía que aquello de veras le entretenía tanto como decía.

—D-déjame —Insistió Shizuo, sintiendo la cara más caliente aún. Aquellas cosquillas crecientes en su bajo vientre le indicaron que no era culpa completamente de la fiebre. Sin embargo, y de forma repentina, dejó de evitar su mirada para buscarla y devolvérsela con intensidad. Esa era su _fantasía febril _después de todo, ¿cierto? No iba a hacerle ascos.

Antes de poder plantearse lo que hacía, se elevó lo suficiente para chocar sus labios con los de Izaya, de forma algo brusca incluso; y claro que quería más. Mucho, _mucho_ más, pero apenas alcanzó a retener la visión de esos ojos rojizos sorprendidos, antes de que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se esfumaran, haciéndole caer hacia atrás nuevamente y hundirse en la espesura negra del sueño.

.

.

Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, tuvo que cerrarlos enseguida porque un rayo de Sol daba directamente sobre su rostro. Con razón su cabeza dolía tanto; si la última vez que había visto la hora eran las seis de la tarde, antes de… que…

Esta vez sin importarle ni la luz ni el mareo que seguro y efectivamente sentiría, abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama. Como si su turbación no fuese suficiente, en ese momento se percató de que no sólo las mantas lo cubrían, sino también aquella conocidísima campera de cuero negro con los bordes llenos de… de felpa o _lo-que-fuese._

—¡I… —¿No había sido un sueño?— ZA… —Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, no entendía el por qué de la surrealista situación— YA! —¿Qué no había motivo para enfadarse y gritar? No le importaba. ¡Y sí lo había! Seguro que sí.

Toda la adrenalina agresiva y violenta que comenzaba a inundar cada parte de su cuerpo bajó casi de golpe cuando oyó la voz de Orihara desde fuera del cuarto, casi murmurando un «_ya voy, ya voy». _Seguidamente, la puerta entreabierta terminó de abrirse, dejando visible a un Izaya de costado que cargaba una bandeja con algo humeante y un vaso sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces levantado? Recuéstate —ordenó cuando llegó hasta él. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir, le acomodó dos almohadas en la espalda—. Tienes las mejillas rojas, Shizu-chan. ¿Aún sigues con fiebre? —preguntó, burlón, y luego posó los labios en su frente por unos segundos.

—¿Qu- qué… —Pese a que no estaba seguro de lo que quería preguntar ni si iba a poder coordinar una frase entera, trató de decir algo, pero Izaya no se lo permitió, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios.

—_Sh_. Tu come esto y ponte bien pronto —le dijo, y pasó literalmente sobre él para quedar del otro lado de la cama. Ignorando a conciencia el quitarse las botas, tomó el mando y encendió el televisor, acomodándose sobre el respaldo de la cama. Cuando sintió la insistente mirada sobre sí, volteó el rostro, efectivamente encontrándose con un confundido Shizuo. Entonces alzó una ceja y acentuó su sonrisa—. No pienses que esto es gratis—aclaró—. Si no recuperas _todas_ tus fuerzas, no podrás hacerte cargo de tu acción de ayer, y créeme que no dejaré que lo olvides. —Tras guiñarle un ojo, se alzó levemente y le mordió la barbilla. Volviendo a su antigua posición, se decantó por recargarse en su hombro y decidió pasar por alto la turbación del otro mientras buscaba aquel adictivo programa de televisión que lo entretenía todas las tardes.


End file.
